


When I Met You

by Olja



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olja/pseuds/Olja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Flirted with the other to steal their wallet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cold air was refreshing and calming on Asamis face when he stepped out of Sion. He had told Kirishima not to follow him, he needed a moment for himself. He stuck a Dunhill between his lips and reached for a lighter, but soon realized he didn’t have one. Asami cursed under his breath. This is why he always had his assistant with him. Asami was about to turn and go back inside when he heard a voice from his side.

“Need a light?” asked the blond boy leaning against a nearby lamp post. He had a lighter in his hand and he was flicking the flame on and off.

Asami didn’t answer at first and just eyed the kid up and down for a while. He looked to be a little under 6 feet tall and had silvery blond hair. He had a lithe but athletic frame, but what really stood out about him were his eyes. They were incredibly expressive.

“Isn’t it past your bedtime, kid?” Asami finally asked, even though he stepped closer and accepted the offered flame. He didn’t break eye contact with the boy as he leaned down to light his cigarette. Asami saw the slight blush rise on the boy’s cheeks. He was obviously nervous about something. Even still the kid tried to act nonchalant and confident. 

Interesting.

“I’m not a kid”, the boy said and tried to smile flirtatiously. He almost succeeded. Asami just quirked his brow and smirked. He leaned back and eyed the kid up and down once again. He looked really young, twenty at the most.

The kid shuffled awkwardly for a moment, before collecting himself and stepping closer to Asami.

“Sooo, how about you and me get out of here and find a place more… secluded?” he said seductively and gazed at Asami with his captivating hazel eyes.

Well.

That was unexpected, Asami thought.

He didn’t do anything, just looked at the kid with amusement and curiosity in his golden eyes.

“I can show you a real good time if you let me”, the boy continued and boldly slid his hands under Asamis suit jacket and around his waist. He leaned up on his toes and brought his parted lips near Asamis own.

Asami hummed, took one final drag from his Dunhill and then dropped it to the ground. He slid one hand deftly into the boys blond hair and pressed his lips firmly against his.

Asami smirked at the sharp intake of breath from the boy, he had obviously taken him by surprise. 

Quickly recovering the boy returned the kiss. His lips tasted like peppermint and vanilla. It was good.

Asami slid his tongue past the boy’s lips and stroked it against the roof of his mouth. He smiled a little as the boy curiously twined his own tongue around Asamis. He definitely wasn’t a very experienced kisser, but it was adorable all the same.

His smile quickly turned into a smirk when he felt the boy’s hands wandering over and in his pockets, searching.

Predictable, yet amusing, Asami thought.

He slid his free hand slowly down the boy’s arm and finally took a firm hold of his wrist, just as he found his wallet. The boy froze and Asami heard his comical gulp. With the hand in the kid’s hair, he yanked his head back and took delight in the alarmed squeak the boy let out.

“My, what were you about to do, naughty boy?” Asami asked rhetorically, gazing at the boy’s red face curiously.

“N-nothing! Let go, you jerk!” the kid shouted and tried to pat uselessly at the hand holding his hair.

“Oh?” Asami asked, amused. He pulled the kid’s own wallet out of his back pocket, casually copping a feel of his firm ass at the same time.

“Hey! Give that back!” the boy yelled, squirming wildly to get free.

“Stop fidgeting… Takaba Akihito”, Asami said with a slight pause as he flipped the boy’s wallet open and read the name in his driver’s license.

“Eighteen years old, what’s a kid like you doing out so late?” Asami asked.

“I-I’m nineteen, you asshole, give it back!” the boy answered and glared at him angrily from under his brows.

Asami chuckled and slipped the wallet back in the kid’s pocket, letting go of his hair with a ruffle.

“Come by the club, when you’re a bit older, kid. I’ll buy you a drink”, Asami said and turned to go back inside.

“Bastard, I’m definitely never coming back to this place again…” he heard the kid mutter sullenly before running the other way.

The black Sion business card he had slipped in the kid’s wallet would make sure the boy knew where to come. Asami knew the type, too curious for his own good.

Takaba Akihito… Asami had a feeling they would meet again very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first fic I've ever written and English isn't my first language! I was inspired by the amazing writers in this fandom and I wanted to try my own hand in writing these awesome, sexy characters. I'm hoping to write more in the future!  
> (Unbetaed)


	2. Chapter 2

Once again Akihito stood outside the fancy club that had been haunting his dreams for the last 3 months. Well, not the club per say, but the man he met outside the club.

Akihito’s friends had dared him to flirt with someone to steal their wallet and not being one to ever back down from a challenge, he had tried. With bad results.

Though not as bad as it could have been. The man could’ve easily called the police on him, but he hadn’t. He also could have easily beaten Akihito up, but he didn’t.

At first Akihito didn’t notice the business card. It was actually his mother who found it while doing laundry. Fortunately his mother didn’t know what Sion was and didn’t seem to care. Akihito’s first instinct was to throw it in the trash, but curiosity finally won over and he inspected it closer. Not that there was much to inspect. It was shiny and black and had the words ‘Club Sion’ engraved on one side.

That night Akihito searched everything he could about Club Sion and its owner, Asami Ryuichi.

The man whose wallet he had tried to steal.

There were several articles from the last seven years or so concerning the man. Apparently, on the outside, he was a wealthy businessman who owned multiple high quality clubs in Tokyo. But in addition to that, many suspected he had ties to black market weapons trading and drugs. 

So far the police had absolutely no evidence against Asami Ryuichi, but Akihito guessed that if you had more money than God, it would be easy to bribe yourself out of anything.

After learning all this, Akihito got paranoid. He had absolutely messed with the wrong person and for the next two weeks he had nightmares of being dragged into an alley and killed. He was constantly feeling like someone was following him.

Eventually he started to relax and the nightmares stopped. Akihito reasoned that Asami could have easily gotten him killed if he had wanted to. But after the nightmares stopped, they turned into something else.

Akihito couldn’t forget about that kiss.

Or rather, his mind didn’t allow him to forget.

Akihito had numerous wet dreams about Asami Ryuichi and that kiss. It had felt so good and Akihito had never been kissed like that. To be fair, he’d only kissed girls his age and most of those times he had been drunk. It was extremely embarrassing and he had to start doing his own laundry.

Akihito had never really thought about his sexuality. He knew he liked girls and he couldn’t even imagine kissing one of his guy friends.

But more often than not Akihito found himself standing outside the club. He wanted the dreams to stop and he wanted to continue living his life. And there was only one way to get closure.

Akihito took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and finally stepped inside Club Sion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Sorry if this feels rushed. I just was in the mood to write and I didn't actually plan on even continuing this.  
> (Unbetaed)


End file.
